


Thinkin' you could live without me

by Nightandstarsandmoon



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Angst? With a happy ending, Dreams, Dreamscapes, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maeve you suck, Nightmares, Pregnant Elide, Sort Of, Why Did I Write This?, how do you write angst again?, i forgot, koa spoilers, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightandstarsandmoon/pseuds/Nightandstarsandmoon
Summary: Inspired by 'Without Me' by Halsey.Lorcan is transported to a nightmare-dreamscape where he and Maeve CHAT.





	Thinkin' you could live without me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by 'WIthout Me' by Halsey you'll notice some of the lyrics in here as well. I don't know whether you should listen to the song to help you relate to the story or whatnot, but you should listen to it anyway. It's cool. 
> 
> This will probably be a one-shot unless my muse decides to ATTACK me at TWO AM AGAIN wHAT wHY. Also, if there are spelling/grammar/are there any others mistakes, please feel free to mention them in the comments (an author should always have constructive critisism to better themself!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lorcan was in a dreamscape. He recognised the slightly blurred edges of his vision, the eddies of pastel gently swirling past him. The question was; what was he doing there? Dreamscapes didn’t happen accidentally, it was usually used by higher beings to talk with lower ones. Hellas had used them once or twice, but preferred non-verbal indicators. They were in fact mostly used by- 

“Hello Lorcan,” purred Maeve from her seat on the raised dais that he was currently kneeling in front of. He scowls and stands, he bowed for only Elide and Aelin. “Now, now,” said Maeve, “you never used to scowl at me, in fact I’m pretty sure you used to gain a certain starry-eyed gaze…” “Yes,” he snapped, “before you broke the blood oath and took my queen.” “Your queen? She was no more of an inconvenience then, I was your queen, and still am.” 

Ah. That’s what this whole charade is about. “I am no longer your slave and servant. I have sworn a blood oath to Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius-Whitethorn and Terrasen and have no desire to change that.” Maeve arched a brow. “And you don’t think she may use you to pillage and control the world someday? Surely, she will grow tired of playing Queen in her little castle. Perhaps she would rather have Empress in front of her name.” “I don’t believe so. Our court is of dreamers, we shall not ruin the dreams of others.” I suppose, he thought, that is what I thought being with Maeve would be like. He blinked. No, I must not have doubt. That is what she is looking for. 

Maeve smiled, serpent-like, “Spoken like a true fool. You would think, that after centuries of existence, that you would be able to see through empty promises.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “After all, it was me who raised you to new heights, truly made you great. But then, he left, and you grew cocky. You forgot the times you were so far down, so far even I doubted I could lift you up, but I did. I lifted you up and put you right back on your feet. You forgot the times I gave you strength and will and spirit, and you ran off under the alias that you wanted to protect me, and that you loved me. Please, I’ve been married. I know all the excuses.” She spat. Then, her face softened. “But, you could come back to me. Even though I don’t have a body, my spirit can still communicate with you. You be my executioner, and I will watch over you, just like your Death God did.”  
He gritted his teeth. “And even if I did want to join you, how would you break my current blood-oath?” She smiled again, eyes hard. “I have a little trick that I could use. But at least one of the participants must be willing, and I would then have you say my new blood-oath.” He pretended to contemplate it. “Have you found Vaughan? Have you convinced him?” “Would it sway your decision?” replied Maeve smoothly. He shrugged. “No,” he answered truthfully. “No then,” she said, “I wanted to ask you first. Give you first option, considering you wanted to be so close to me.” Lorcan scowled. “That was a long time ago.” “Really? It feels like yesterday to me.” She taps her chin thoughtfully. 

“I wonder what would it would take to convince you? Threatening your queen? Your soldiers-in-arms… what does Niece call you… Cadre? Perhaps, your wife, your child?” Lorcan’s eyes snap wide, jaw clenching, hands curling into fists. No. “Lady Lochan would look lovely in blood-red I think; the pale skin, raven hair, yes. Picturesque. At least, that’s what Vernon told me.” Her lips curled into a cruel smile. “That round stomach would look lovely with whorls of crimson decorating it, at least before we plunge the dagger in, no?” Lorcan roars, and sends out a blast of dark power, not towards Maeve, but to his surroundings. To see how strong the illusion was. Maeve snickers, and says, “Try inside, darling.” 

He glares and turns inward, slamming into the shields that have been strategically placed around his mind. In answer, the magic sinks just a bit deeper into his mind, causing a faint ache. Maeve is still going on about Elide, which just fuels his flames. He smashes into them, ripping and tearing through them. When he ‘steps’ back, he can’t help but notice he has barely made a mark. He becomes more desperate, throwing his all in. He’s rapidly approaching burnout, but will give everything, anything, to be free.  
Maeve sighs, and drags him from his mind, setting him by her feet at the bottom of the throne. He snarls and his eyes flash, snarling, “I’m not a child to babied.” “Well, you sure are acting like it.” She drawled back in reply. 

She glances at her burgundy nails, sighing through her nose. “I’m tiring of this game. It is clear I won’t convince you, and dawn is approaching. Your thrashing has also brought attention. Until another night.” She waves her hand at him, and he lands solidly back into his own body. 

His shoulder is being shaken. His name being called. He turns onto his back, and looks at a concerned, very pregnant, Lady of Perranth. “I’m fine,” he breathed, “it was a bad dream.” At least he hopes it was. With Maeve, even beyond death, you can’t be sure. She nods and turns to lay back down. He scoops her up and hugs her to him, her back to his front. She doesn’t question it and falls asleep quickly. A hint of a smile touches his lips before a dreamless sleep claims him as well.


End file.
